A Present
by BelovedDarkness648
Summary: It's just smut. There isn't a specific couple placed in mind, but I still wanted to put this up and though Natsu and Lucy came to mind when this was finished for me, I leave it to the audience to decide who are the main characters of this fanfic. Hetero couple, nothing thats out there, just basic sex with a bit of flare.


I was totally unsure about posting this because it wasn' specifically for a couple when written, but I did want to put it out there to see if I could get into the swing of writing again. I labeled it Natsu and Lucy because I figured they were closest to what I pictured but it's really up to you who the characters of this fic are. Enjoy.

* * *

I don't even remember how it came to this point, to the two of us on the bed, ready to sin. The heat of his lips against my neck is agony, yet I crave it all the same as they search for my pulse. Everything feels hot. His body pressed to mine, leaving little space in my mind to remember to breathe. My hands gripping at his hair as he groans into my skin, pushing me closer with the flat of his hand. Bulging muscles squeezing my sides at his embrace. I gasp at the first suckle of my neck, the sound shocking me but the feel of his body is so warm I forget it immediately, turning my focus to his sweet caress and loving whispers.

His fingers run over my body like silk, leaving shivers of electricity in their wake. They flow down my back to cup my bottom briefly; skittering past to rest at my thigh. I ache for his touch, and whimper when his mouth leaves my neck, only to sigh as his lips mold to mine. My hands grip at his shirt for perchase, yearning to be closer. He releases me only to throw it over his head and dive back into the seamless mess that is us. Hands find themselves digging up my shirt, desperate for skin contact and I allow it, because I want this as much as he does. My shirt is gone with little notice.

I shudder as his hips grind into my body, his stiff cock teasing the cloth that covers me. I run my fingers down his abs, my focus going from our rough kisses to the zipper of his pants. My hands find his waist, attempting to push at his jeans while he palms my ass and his tongue invades my mouth; I stick my hand past the waist of his briefs, giving his member a lingering stroke as he pulls away from my mouth to growl a curse. My bra comes off as punishment.

He abuses my nipples while I grind against his pelvis, being sure his stiff rod hits the right spot. It's a battle to see who can be rougher. My nails scratch at the small of his back, marking him as mine and finding a distraction from the heat pooling in my body. It's useless. I'm arching into his body, molding mine to his own as he takes advantage of my chest so close to his mouth. Prolonged moans escape from my lips, his hands keep me plastered to his body as he repeats a series of tugging with his tongue and kisses with his mouth. His lashes brushing my skin as he continues his menistrations on one breast eventually switching to the other, ending with the beginning of an agonizing trail of kisses and whispers down my body, breath ghosting over my skin and tongue occasionally darting out as a reminder of his destination.

He's there, pushing aside the slim cloth covering my core with one finger. Tongue darting in with no hesitancy after. The heat is too much as I go to buck into his mouth, my ass just barely leaves the sheets by the time he's pinned my hips to the bed. I'm left whimpering as he sucks and licks at his desired pace. Too damn slow. It's like being burned in the same place over and over. His tongue traveling where he pleases, coating my walls in his saliva. My hands curl into his hair, my legs falling open to him completely. His finger slips in after, his tongue running up to my clit as it curls and scratches inside me, rubbing my walls at a steady pace. I can no longer hold back the fluid built up inside, releasing his name as its foced out of my body. I'm left panting, preparing to apologize for the lack of warning, only staling in doing so when he begins to lick my pussy clean. I am a slave to his mouth.

I'm panting, weak on the bed from all the attention he's given my body when he drags off my underwear, fully ripping off his jeans and briefs while I lay in my dazed state. He crawls on top of me, body brushing mine, cock stiff as he aligns it to my entrance, sinking into me, slow and steady. He grunts from the bit of friction, stalling his movement to kiss me in reassurance. I grip the nape of his neck, attempting to keep him in place a bit longer. Licking his lips and allowing my tongue to rub his once they opened. I moan into the kiss, rubbing my hands along his back to feel his tan skin on my fingers. I finally grind against him, signaling my permission to move and he pulls his lips from mine.

His cock pulls away from my cunt, coming back swiftly and smashing into my core. I groan, placing my hands on his shoulders in an attempt to brace myself for the next thrust, and the next, and the next, and the one after that. His pace picks up and I grab him, pulling his chest closer to mine. Moaning into his ear and scratching at his back as my body bounces in reaction to his thrusts. His grunts relaying the rhythm we dance to. I feel the dance coming to a close, screaming his name as it does for me. A moan and my name slips from his lips shortly after.

I can't help giving him a kiss in thanks as he pants above me, eventually flipping to lie beside me. He pulls me, my back to his chest placing a gentle kiss on my shoulder as our heated bodies snuggle together.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the fic. Currently working on a story and have 4 chapters done but I'm not sure were it's going so I'm not posting until I can figure out the end game even tho I love the concept. Well, I guess until I post anything else, ciao!


End file.
